


Pickett's POV- The Wedding

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Series: Pickett's POV [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pickett's POV, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever





	

I look out of Newt's top pocket, where I settle, as per usual. Today, though, is no ordinary day. People have talked about it for months. People have been organising it for months. Today is the day my keeper, Newt Scamander, is getting married.

I peep around at everything. I see Newt and Tina's family filing in and sitting down, chatting merrily. It's the middle of August- still a summer wedding, but only just. It's still warm, but the leaves are just about turning red and orange. It's beautiful and perfect for my two favourite people to start their new lives together. And it's perfect.

And the music starts up, a traditional tune, played elegantly on the piano. I notice Newt shaking a little- I look up to see him smiling unlike ever before and nervously straightening his bowtie. And then there's Tina, wearing a simple opal coloured dress, with a heart-shaped neckline and lacy sleeves that reach down her arms and curl around her middle finger, giving off a very elegant and special effect. The dress is long, clinging to her figure, her curves, until it reaches mid thigh, where it gently lets go, falling prettily to the ground and trailing behind her. It seems to reflect in the sunlight, giving off little pink, blue and purple shimmers as she walks slowly down the long aisle. I've never seen anyone so pretty and happy in my life. I glance back up at Newt. His eyes overflow with love. And it's perfect.

As Tina finally reaches Newt, she quickly steals a look back at the guests seated before them. The front row holds Queenie, dressed as usual in pink, a fashionable knee length dress with beads and sparkle trailing down from her right shoulder to her left thigh, swirling and twisting in complex patterns, the top half of it hugging her figure lightly and the dress softly curling and swaying from the waist down. Seated next to her is Jacob, wearing a suit and tie that matches the shade of pink that Queenie is wearing. They look up at the happy couple, eyes brimming with happy tears, fingers interlocked. And it's perfect.

The ceremony begins. The usual stuff, things I don't really pay attention to really, and I take the time to study my surroundings. It's an outdoor wedding, suiting both Newt and Tina right down to the ground. The chairs, fitted with cushioning charms, are white and each have a miniature bouquet of flowers stuck on the backs. The trees surrounding us all seem to bend over, arching over the ceremony, protecting us. We will retreat back into Newt's case for the afterparty as there's not really many people here, Newt and Tina want a quiet family event. And it's perfect.

I feel Newt move towards Tina and realise they must be up to their vows. Newt takes Tina's hand and gently holds it, caressing it with his thumb as he repeats what the vicar is telling to repeat. His eyes never leave Tina's, and he never stutters once. I watch with emotion as Tina says the vows back, and Queenie and Jacob bring forth the wedding rings. They're simple gold bands, practical but perfect, just like the Newt and Tina, really. Newt slips Tina's on to her finger and gazes at her with such love that I fear she may melt from the force of it. And it's perfect.

Tina does the same for Newt and looks into his eyes, never breaking eye contact as their rings are finally on and official. The vicar says the fateful words with a smile,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And I watch everyone stand up, clap, cheer as Newt draws Tina in close and kisses her so tenderly, so lovingly, that I'm convinced that there's no one else out there that is as in love as these two are. It's absolutely perfect.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Back in the case. Most people have left now, of course, it's nearly two in the morning. But Queenie and Jacob stay, with the newlyweds that prove to be delirious with love and happiness. They raise their champagne glasses and drink to Tina and Newt's future together, started that very day (or day before, however you look at it.)

As they talk, I study the movements of Newt. How his hand never leaves Tina, wether his hand is at the small of her back, or holding her hand, or his arm is draped around her shoulders, his touch never breaks with her no matter what.

And Tina, Tina seems to love it, does it back even. How if Newt goes to take a sip from his glass, her hand will find its way to his arm, her head will find a place on his chest where she will lean on him for a minute, small hugs and touches here and there. And it's perfect.

And how both of them keep tracing their rings every so often, like they're checking that this is all real. And it's perfect.

And how when Queenie and Jacob leave some time later, the happy couple fall into bed together and cuddle up like they've done it a thousand times before. And I know what's coming, it's their wedding might after all. But before just leave to give them some privacy, I look back. Look back too see them kiss tenderly, Newt caress Tina's cheek with the gentlest of touches.

And it's perfect.


End file.
